


So this is love

by fangirl6202



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Greaser Dean Winchester, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: He didn’t know why he was so jittered, it wasn’t even his first date with the gal! Dean had taken her out twice before and yet he was sweating like a damn sinner in church.Never before had he gotten so flustered when picking up a dolly, but then again… she wasn’t like any other doll he picked up either. She was a real sweetheart, she was, but she was every bit the greaser that Dean was.Dean had never met a girl to lead her group in prayer at lunch only to skip class the next hour to smoke cigarettes under the bleachers and curse enough to make Dean blush. She was on Cloud 9 when Dean took her out of the school parking lot on his Harley and even more so when he let her hang at the garage. Any other gal would have sat by politely but she slid in right beside him to help, not even caring that her skirt was gettin’ stained.Yeah, Cas Novak was something else.-----It's 1958, and Dean Winchester is in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please note that while Cas is tagged as trans in the tags, I wrote this as a prequel of sorts, meaning that Cas is not yet aware that they are trans so they will be using she/her pronouns in this fic
> 
> Thank you!

Parking in front of the now familiar house in front of him, Dean Winchester gripped the steering wheel of his dad’s car tighter than necessary.

The house wasn’t all that big, kinda small for the neighborhood actually, but it was sure a hell of a lot bigger than his. He could feel beady eyes from the nearby neighbors glaring at him, probably wondering what a boy like him was doing in their nice suburbs. Upon realization that his knuckles were turning a pale white from his grip, he let go of the steering wheel with a growl; he was being _ridiculous._ It was just a _date!_

_How’s bout I take you out this weekend, doll? Saturday at 6?_

Dean would never admit it, but his terror had far outweighed his excitement throughout the week, only magnified by the fact that the big night had come. He didn’t know _why_ he was so jittered, it wasn’t even his first date with the gal! Dean had taken her out twice before and yet he was sweating like a damn sinner in church. 

Never before had he gotten so flustered when picking up a dolly, but then again… she wasn’t like any other doll he picked up either. She was a real sweetheart, she was, but she was every bit the greaser that Dean was. 

Dean had never met a girl to lead her group in prayer at lunch only to skip class the next hour to smoke cigarettes under the bleachers and curse enough to make _Dean_ blush. She was on Cloud 9 when Dean took her out of the school parking lot on his Harley and even more so when he let her hang at the garage. Any other gal would have sat by politely but she slid in right beside him to help, not even caring that her skirt was gettin’ stained. 

Yeah, Cas Novak was something else.

Dean wasn’t one to be jacketed, never liked the idea, but there was just something about Cas that made him act like a goof. 

Dean cursed his mental state and threw open his door, making sure to grab the bouquet in the passenger seat. That was another thing about Cas; even though she was as far from ladylike as a dame could be, he felt the need to be a gentleman with her. Opening doors, bringing flowers, offering his lighter. He never thought he’d be the guy to walk a dame from her door but here he was, hair slicked back, his best leather jacket on, making his way onto her porch. 

Taking in a deep breath, he raised a hand but the door flung open before he could bring it in him to knock, revealing a stylized mess of midnight black curls and piercing blue eyes.

“Well hello, Dean."

Despite mentally prepping himself in the car, actually _seeing_ Ca _s_ knocked the damn wind out of him. Her bright blues were lined with a delicate cat liner, her hair fell to her shoulders in elegant rings, lips a cherry red, and Dean's eyes widened as he realized that she wasn’t wearing a dress for the first time since he had met her. Her shirt was a muted cream and her pants were an almost navy-like blue.

She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, Cas! You look… _beautiful._ "

If he didn’t know any better, Cas could have sworn the girl blushed at his words. “You ain’t bad looking yourself, Winchester.” She quipped, giving him a quick one-over and catching eye of the flowers. 

“Dean, you shouldn’t have," She claimed, taking the bouquet out of his hand and giving him a small smile as she sniffed them. “How’d you know daisies are my favorite?"

_It was the first thing I’s ever knew ‘bout you._

On the first day of school, in Mrs. Harvelle’s class, every student (much to Dean's annoyance) had to say their name and a fun fact to everyone in class. Dean simply stated he was a mechanic and a senior, and silenced a snickering jock with just a look before the girl at the front of the next row spoke. 

“ _Cassandra Novak,_ ” she had said, and the whole room stopped to look at her. Maybe it was the way her voice was like a deep rumble, her voice was so deep and rich Dean kept telling her she'd be best suited for films, or maybe it was the hint of an accent (which was Russian, Dean would later learn), or maybe it was because she was the most beautiful gal in the room. “ _But I go by_ _Cassie_ _and… I like daisies. They’re my favorite."_

“I’s got my ways, babydoll.” He said, voice (thankfully) not as shaky as he felt. 

Cas laughed softly, and any and all dread left his body at the sound of it. Smiling, he offered her his arm and the pair made their way off the porch. He almost smiled at the heart-attack the neighbors must be having at seeing the two. A socialite and a greaser. What was the world coming to. 

At the sight of the car parked near the curb, which Cas had admired at the garage, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

“We’re not walking?”

The past two times Dean had taken her out, the pair made the short trek into the city on foot, or on his Harley. He couldn’t tell her why, but this date was gonna need an actual vehicle. 

John Winchester couldn’t even believe his ears when Dean asked him over dinner a few nights ago if he could borrow his car. His first instinct was to flat-out deny his request, his car was precious to him, but he had seen the look in his eldest's eyes when he said it was for Cas: His boy was in love. John could remember the first time he had seen _his love,_ and he would have anything to please her. And, though he would never say it, he _liked_ Cassa _ndra_. 

John wouldn’t lie, he _rarely_ trusted any soc, but she had won him over after she rolled under a car with Dean at the garage and had dinner with them later that night, beating _both_ of them in four different games of poker. She was rude enough to appreciated Dean's humor and smart enough to keep up with his younger boy, Sammy, who was well above his age group in the academic portion. Cas was good with his boys, and John had never seen Dean happier.

Sighing, John relented, leaving him with a “Don't stay out late, boy," before ruffling Dean's hair and heading off to bed. 

“No doll, we ain’t walking. My dad was kind enough to lend us the car for an evening,” he joked, winking as Cas laughed. 

“You think he'd let us drive with the top down?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as Dean opened the passenger door, ducking low to not hit her head.

In retrospect, he knew his dad would kill him, but Dean couldn’t deny Cas anything. “ Heain't here. We can drive however you want, dolly.” He responded with his signature shit eating grin, a giggle falling from Cas' lips as she shut the door. 

Sliding into the driver’s seat, a sort of calmness washed over him. So far he hadn’t screwed anything up, and if he could keep his gal smiling, the rest of the night couldn’t be so bad

\-----

"Now?" Cas asked, and Dean laughed at her uncharacteristic impatience, not removing his hand from the steering wheel or his other hand from their place over her eyes. After he had successfully parked, wincing only the smallest bit when he hit a pothole, he finally let up. Cas gasped the moment she saw where they were, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas.

“Oh, Dean...you didn’t.” 

He grinned, wanting to remember this moment for as long as he lived. “Happy birthday, Cas.”

The drive-in he had driven to was quite a ways out of town, an hour away, but it was worth it. After a night of stolen wine, Cas had giggly confessed that she had always wanted to be taken to a drive-in movie theater. It was the sweetest date, she explained; being able to cuddle in the privacy of a car, away from prying eyes, with mountains of sweets shared between a couple. It was said nearly 2 months before but he hadn’t been able to forget it. For weeks, he tried to figure out when and how to take her, and the opportunity came in the form of the girl’s birthday. 

And he had chosen a perfect night. One of Cas' favorite movies was playing, a disney picture that came out when they were kids; the place was full, but not crowded, and by pure luck, he had managed to get a spot just a few rows in front of the massive screen. 

While Cas was glancing around with pure amusement in her eyes, positively glowing in the neon lights, Dean got out and walked around to open her door. 

He offered her his arm, but the second the door opened, she jolted out of her seat and threw herself at him. Dean wasn’t expecting it and he stumbled backwards with an “oof” as he suddenly had a girl damn near squeezing the light out of him. 

“Thank you,” she whispered in his ear, and before Dean could reply, she grabbed onto his hand and tugged him away.

“Dean, we have to get in line for popcorn!”

He laughed but let her drag him away, towards the already formed line of people waiting for popcorn and sodapop. They stood in line for a good 10 minutes, Cas looking around and pointing out different models of cars around them, the different outfits everyone was wearing, the smells in the air. It was a challenge to get many words out of the gal at once, so it filled Dean with pride to hear her ramble on and on about the different things that were making her happy at that very moment.

But as Dean tried, he couldn't focus very well on any of it. The one thing that stuck out in his mind was the fact that Cas still hadn’t pulled her hand away from his. 

Her hand was small and dainty in his, nearly porcelain-like. Though it had _never_ bothered him before, Dean suddenly was conscious of how calloused his hands were after years of hard manual labor. It almost felt wrong. 

It seemed that Cas noticed why Dean had grown quiet all of a sudden. She looked down, with a small smile on her face before slowly interlocking their fingers. Without another word, she stepped forward and asked for “two cola’s and a large popcorn.” 

He had been so taken by surprise that he hadn't even realized they were next in line. 

Dean had to let go of her hand to pay, but she grabbed it back the moment she was able to, He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from hollerin’, only barely being able to stutter out a ‘thank you’ while grabbing the order.

And if there was a small pep in his step as they made their way back to the car, neither one of them said anything. 

\-----

_So this is love..._ _mmmmm_ _…._

Dean didn’t do princesses or fairy-tales, didn’t care about princes and castles, but with Cas laying her head on his shoulder, it was easy to forget. 

She was humming the song along with the picture, and Dean watched in fascination as Cinderella danced with her prince (even if the whole ‘pumpkin-to-carriage’ thing bothered him) while midnight fast approached.

Without saying anything, Dean took a chance and put an arm around her shoulder, and she nuzzled closer to him. His heartbeat sped up without his consent, and he could tell that Cas knew. They watched together as Cinderella fell in love only to flee at midnight. Dean couldn't help but feel sad for her: live in poverty your whole life and _finally_ fall in love with someone, even if they are above your social class, only to have it stripped away by the end of the night? He couldn't believe how much that must hurt. A sudden ache ran through him that he couldn't explain, so he sat there, arm wrapped around the girl he was madly in love with. 

"I think," Cas whispered, breaking the silence between the two of them. "I think I'm in love with you."

Dean froze. 

They had been together for a few months, only a few, and he was scared. Terrified. He _knew_ he loved her, he had come to grips with that ages ago. But he was Cas' first... _everything_. First date, first sweetheart, first… love. Looking down at her, he searched Cas' face, praying that she wasn't kidding him. He wouldn't know how to handle it if she was.

She wasn't. 

There was something about her eyes, so deep and blue, that Dean could always read. They were sincere and soft, without a hint of doubt in them. 

"Well...that's mighty well, doll," he stuttered back, never once looking away from her eyes. "Cause I's been in love with you longer than I can say."

They didn't say a word, they didn't need to, and the only change in that car was the small smile on Cas' face growing into a full grin. They were so close that neither had to move very much until their lips met for the first time. 

He’d be lying if he said he had never thought about kissing Cas before, but the actual kiss itself was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. When he was younger, John would tell him and Sammy stories of their mother to get them to sleep. How they had met, how he acted like a love-sick fool, how she wrote him letters during the war, and that he knew he had to make it back home, had to survive in Germany because there was no way he wasn't going to marry that girl.

His dad had always said he knew his mom, Mary, was the one because when they kissed for the first time, John saw sparks.

Dean saw _fireworks._

They parted, Dean hoped his whine at the loss of contact wasn’t audible, and Cas smiled up at him.

“Do you think we can do that more often?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at such an innocent question, pressing a soft peck to her forehead. She sighed into it, falling back onto his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her curls. Yeah, he smiled to himself. They were definitely going to do that more often. 

Cinderella was no longer on his mind, barely paying attention as the title character was locked in her room. No, Dean Winchester didn't do princesses or fairy-tales, didn’t care about princes and castles, but that was slowly changing.

Dean was in a fairy tale all of his own

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I adored this fic when I wrote it for the Newsies fandom and I just loved it so much I had to retweak it a little to fit destiel. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> I might write a sequel, I might not, it's all up in the air, but please do comment if you want one
> 
> Or comment about anything really
> 
> Please comment. I crave validation 😂
> 
> Thank you, leave kudos and comments, thanks for reading bye!!!


End file.
